edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilator Crate
}})]] General information The Annihilator Crate was once the most expensive item that can be bought in the store, with worth of items, prior to the release of the Decimation Crate. Since then, it has been removed from the store and re-added as a bundle of new items for a new price. Promotions Annihilator Crate/2013#Promotions New Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 8 Purchase Platinum for Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Jan 9 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 11 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Buy Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2014 Jan 20 Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 Buy Plat, Win Prizes!, 2014 Feb 10 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Feb 14 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 22 12:00 (1d10h); Mar 7 0:00 (1d10h) Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Feb 24 NEW Discovery: Platinum Particles!, 2014 Feb 24 Win the BRAND NEW Ruby Armor!, 2014 Feb Buy Plat, Win Particles!, 2014 Feb 24 Win Platinum Particles!, 2014 Feb 28 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 2 0:00 (1d10h) Win Cerulean Crates!, 2014 Mar 5 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Mar 6 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 12 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 16 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 21 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 28 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 May 22 14:00 (22h) Win Blast Bot Boxes AND Quadforce Crates!, 2014 May 26 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 2 12:00 (1d5h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 12 11:00 (1d5h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 21 0:00 (12h59m); Jun 22 (21 0:00) (1d23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 1 9:00 (1d3h) Heart Broken Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 12:00 (1d5h) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 13 (14 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 18 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 25 17:00 (1d6h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 1 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Aug 23 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 24 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 3 12:00 (1d) Annihilator Crate Sale!, 2014 Sep 5 16:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Sep 10 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 14 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Sep 24 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 25 12:00 (22h) Heart Shaped Box has RETURNED!, 2014 Oct 4 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box has RETURNED!, 2014 Oct 19 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2013 Oct 23 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box has RETURNED!, 2014 Oct 26 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box has RETURNED!, 2014 Nov 3 0:00 (23h59m) Annihilator Crate SALE + BONUS, 2014 Nov 6 16:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Nov 7 (8 0:00) (23h59m) Sales Annihilator Crate/2013#Sales Annihilator Crate Sale!, 2014 Feb 23 9:00 (1d); Oct 29 Annihilator Crate and Deluxe Time Travelers Kit - SALE!, 2014 Mar 5 13:00 (1d) Annihilator Crate SALE!, 2014 Mar 26 13:00 (1d4h) Annihilator Crate BOGO!, 2014 Apr 18 10:00 (2d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 May 5 12:00 (1d) Annihilator Crate SALE!, 2014 May 24 12:00 (2d1h); Sep 30 14:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 Jun 20 11:00 (1d1h) See also *Renegade Crate *Erazi Smuggler's Crate *Decimation Crate *Deluxe Time Travel Kit Category:Store Category:Crates Category:General Store Items